


Nightmares

by pizzamozarella



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, also i suck at titles, idk i just like fluff ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzamozarella/pseuds/pizzamozarella
Summary: The first thing he noticed was the absence of two strong arms wrapped around him. It was something he got used to over the years, and the bed always felt too big and too cold without Iceman in it.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it while i was bored in class, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This is my first fanfic about the two, so I'm sorry if it's a bit out of character but it's been years since I last saw this movie

Maverick was woken up by the golden sunlight streaming in to through the opened blinds. The first thing he noticed was the absence of two strong arms wrapped around him. It was something he got used to over the years, and the bed always felt too big and too cold without Iceman in it. 

So, when Maverick woke up that morning, he knew something was wrong. He got up, putting on a pair of sweatpants, and made his way downstairs.

Him and Ice were living in a small house they bought after graduating from Top Gun and getting jobs as instructors. It was minimalistic, without any ornaments besides some pictures from the Academy.

When he walked down to the living room, he was greeted by the glorious sight of Ice standing by the kitchen counter with nothing but his boxers on, a cup of coffee in hand. He was absent-mindedly staring out the window, at their small garden. 

"What are you doing up?" Maverick asked sleepily, walking over to the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of the steaming drink. The vice commander snapped his head in Maverick's direction, visibly startled.

"Sorry, babe. Did I wake you up?" he asked. Maverick turned to him, leaning against the counter. 

"You never call me that," he said, taking a small sip of his coffee. "Besides, you didn't answer my question. What's wrong?"

Ice sighed, turning his back to the other pilot. 

"It's really stupid, nevermind."

Maverick laughed, setting his mug down on the counter with a small thud. "Defensive as ever, I see. You never change, do you?"

Ice snorted. "I guess I don't. It's nothing, just a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

Maverick couldn't help but notice the slight tremble in Tom's hand as he took a sip of his coffee. He sighed, and turned to him again.

"It was that flight again. You know, the one when you lost Goose," Mitchell stiffed at the memory, but remained silent. "Except that it was you who died."

Tom's gaze dropped to the floor, and he curled his fists around the edge of the counter, so hard his knuckles turned white. He took a deep breath, and continued. 

"I've felt like it was my fault somehow, you know? I felt like I could've done something," his hazel eyes kept dashing to the side, avoiding Maverick's. "It all felt so real, and when Goose came back to the base without you, and with red, glassy eyes I just-"

He stopped mid-sentence and inhaled sharply. His gaze was still averted to the side, and his grip on the counter seemed to be getting tighter.

"Ice. Hey, Ice, look at me," Maverick said walking up to the vice commander and cupping his cheeks. "It was just a dream. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I'm too good of a pilot to die."

Ice chuckled. "More like you're too stubborn to die."  
Maverick punched him on the shoulder lightly, and felt Ice's strong arms wrap around him tightly. He looked up, planting a long, meaningful kiss to his lips. Then, he hugged ice, burying his face in the others neck.

"You just say I'm too stubborn because you know I'm a better pilot than you."

He felt Tom's chest shake with laughter, and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Of course you aren't, Mitchell. But I'll let you have that one this time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you think <3


End file.
